Dimensión Desconocida?
by Sweet.Rainbow
Summary: El Meido Zangetsuha te lleva al infierno... O acaso te lleva a la sala de los Cullen? Por qué estan esos seres tan malditamente bellos? Qué es ese chico con orejas de perro? Confusión, celos, amor y mucha diversión. Crossover con... es obvio :D.
1. Camino al Infierno?

... Hola... a todos... seré sincera. YO hice algo malo al empezar una historia y dejarla abandonada por más de 5 meses. Pero olviden eso si? Claro... las que estuvieron leyendo la otra historia. Gracias por esos reviews.

Esta historia tiene la misma idea. Pero la renové. Gracias a mi compatriota y amiga del msn Piink Cat! Ella me ayudo y me dio ánimos para escribir. Muchas gracias Pam :D oh! Y te dedico este primer capítulo. Ahora les dejare leer y pues como ya leyeron el sumary ya supondrán de qué trata.

Gracias por haber entrado y pasen a leer.

Inuyasha y compañia pertenecen a la Sagrada mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, gracias a ella alucino con un hanyou de ojitos dorados y orejitas de perro...

Bueno dejenme con mi alucinación y pasen a leer :D.

* * *

El sol alumbraba con fuerza el hermoso paisaje, adornado por altos y frondosos árboles de hojas tan verdes que casi tenian brillo propio. Las avecillas volaban de aquí para allá, dos mariposas coqueteaban encima de unas flores rojas... Todo tan pacífico que-

-PAM!!!

Esperen.

Todo no era tan pacífico si en medio del paisaje teniamos al grupo más famoso de la era Feudal.

El más famoso y escandaloso.

Pues...

Qué habia pasado?

Lo mismo de siempre. La mano "maldita" de Miroku se habia posado nada sutil sobre el firme trasero de la exterminadora, ahora sonrojada y enojada hasta la médula.

Consecuencia: Una bofetada.

-Keh! Miroku, no puedes aguantar tus perversiones! Mejor cortate la mano y nos ahorramos el enojo de Sango y de paso tu maldición- Expreso con malicia un hastiado Inuyasha, de tanto alboroto.

Miroku lo miró aterrado, y Sango sólo rolo los ojos. La perversion de éste no se le quitaría ni amputándole las dos manos. Probablemente la tocaría con sus pies...

-Inuyasha, tus ideas siempre son tan brillantes- dijo Kagome, con cierto sarcasmo.

-Ja! Ya era tiempo de que lo admitas- habló con una sonrisa vanidosa en el rostro, ignorando el notable sarcasmo que Kagome habia expresado.

Kagome lo miró a la cara para restregarle en la cara lo que en verdad había querido decir, pero al notar aquella sonrisa tan hermosa, aunque vanidosa, no importaba. Dudaba que existiera algún otro ser vivo que fuera tan físicamente perfecto como él. Sus ojos dorados brillaban hermosos como dos soles. Esos ojos que jamás olvidaria, aún si muriera.

Shippo comenzó a reir, sacando de su ensueño a Kagome.

-Eres tan "sabio" Inuyasha, que ni cuenta te diste del sarcasmo de Kagome- siguió riendo como desquiciado, apuntando con el dedo índice a éste.

Inuyasha dejó de sonreir. Miro a Shippo con las cejas fruncidas y los dedos crujiendo.

"Oh no" pensó Shippo. Tendría que correr antes de que lo atrapara y comenzara a golpearlo.

Kagome miró la escena. Lo de siempre. Pero esta vez estaba algo aturdida por admirar la belleza de Inuyasha que la dejó deslumbrada, y no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa que la palabra "favorita" del hanyou.

-Abajo- expresó casi tranquila pero a la vez con la mirada algo perdida.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo, gracias a la magia del conjuro.

Shippo se tranquilizo.

Oh si. Miroku y Sango sólo observaban. Casi siempre déspues del espectáculo que hacian, seguian las discusiones de la parejita. Claro, no discutian... aún.

Un gruñido se escucho del suelo, específicamente de Inuyasha. Había caido con la boca abierta, y la tierra entró gustosa por ahí.

Kagome vio lo que habia hecho. Quizá primero le hubiera advertido...mmm... pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Una vez levantado y habiendo escupido toda la tierra que habia en su boca, miró furioso a Kagome.

Ella pensó que si las miradas mataran, ella estuviera ahora en el infierno. Bueno, en el infierno porque no era ninguna santa.

-Qué mierda Kagome! No habia hecho nada aún!- vociferó.

-Como si no supiera que ibas a golpearlo!-gritó de igual manera.

Inuyasha se quedó callado, pero mirandola con furia. Qué podría decir? Que iba a acercarse a Shippo y le diría: "Buen chico! Que perceptivo!"... ja! Ni loco. Asi que para que Kagome no se quede con la última palabra masculló el insulto "preferido" de ella.

-Perra...-

"Ya comenzó" Pensaron Sango y Miroku. Todos sabian que Kagome odiaba que Inuyasha le hablara así.

-Qué has dicho-

De pronto, calló.

-Sintieron eso verdad?- Dijo Miroku, alarmado y preparado para usar su agujero negro.

-Si, una presencia maligna muy fuerte- dijo Sango, cogiendo su hiraikotsu.

Kirara se transformó de inmediato. Shippo se refugió en ella. También habia sentido ese poder maligno y lo aterró mucho.

Kagome percibio que no habia ningún fragmento cerca, pero si esa presencia maligna que le provocaba miedo. Miró a Inuyasha, él tenia una mano en Tessaiga y su gesto era de molestia y confusión.

-No siento el olor de Naraku, quizás sea un demonio poderoso, pero keh! Con un ataque de Tessaiga lo mandaré al otro lado- dijo confiado, pero su expresión mostraba lo contrario. La presencia era muy fuerte.

Era extraño que no sintieran la tierra temblar, puesto que suponian que era un demonio gigante.

Pero cambiaron de opinión cuando vieron llegar volando por los aires... Un demonio transparente? Acaso un fantasma?

-Qué carajo es eso!- Pronunció Inuyasha, tenia aspecto de demonio, pero era traslúcido, podía ver a través de eso.

-No lo sé, quizás el alma de un demonio- dijo Miroku, igualmente soprendido.

-Alma? Los demonios no tienen alma- dijo Inuyasha, al menos los demonios feos e irracionales como ese.

-Oye! Y qué soy yo!- dijo Shippo, él era un demonio, no poderoso, pero aún asi.

-Yo creo que Miroku tiene razón, alguna vez recuerdo que mi padre me pronunció que los demonios tienen alma, pero no entiendo por que no murió junto con su cuerpo- dijo Sango, de pronto poniendóse nostálgica al recordar a su padre.

-Al menos no se ve ningún fragmento- dijo Kagome. Y sin previo aviso saco una flecha de su carcaj y apunto hacia el extraño ser. Quizás lo mataria fácil sin hacer tanto alboroto.

Todos vieron como la flecha se dirigía hacia el monstruo y...

-QUÉ!- pronunciaron al unisono todos, incluido Inuyasha.

La flecha lo traspasó como si nada.

Qué era esa cosa?

No hacia ningún ruido y no los atacaba tampoco, pero tenían que acabar con él.

-A la mierda! Lo mandaré al infierno con Tessaiga y el Meido!- Gritó el hanyou. Nada se podía resistir al Meido.

Todos asintieron. Era lo mejor. Al parecer, ese demonio no se podía matar de otra forma.

Inuyasha desenvainó a Tessaiga y corrió hacia el ser.

-Meido Zangetsuha!-

De pronto el viento pareció abrirse en una rajadura en forma de luna, y comenzó a abrirse, mostrando una negrura alumbrada por destellos y pequeñas rocas flotando. Era el camino al infierno.

A donde debería ir el demonio.

**DEBERÍA.**

Pero sin embargo no pasó nada.

No era absorbido.

Inuyasha se alarmó. Hizo otro Meido en medio del demonio, sin embargo no se abrió. No paso nada de nuevo.

-Qué pasa Inuyasha? Por qué no pasa nada!- gritó Kagome, esto era tan extraño! Acaso era inmortal o algo así?!

- Quizás puedo absorberlo con el agujero negro- dijo Miroku empezando a sacar el rosario de su mano.

Pero entonces...

El Meido comenzó a absorbelos a ellos.

A ellos.

Con una fuerza indescriptible.

Todos comenzaron a volar por el aire y ser arrastrados.

-MIROKU!- gritó Sango, se cogió de su pie, no podía hacer nada, la fuerza que los arrastraba era muy fuerte.

-SANGO!- gritó Miroku, sintiendo como ella se cogía de él. Pensó que no había tenido ninguna descendencia... eso era decepcionante. No habría mini Mirokus que cortejen a las bellas chicas.

Shippo abrazó a Kirara y se cogió del haori de Inuyasha.

-KAGOME!- Inuyasha que era más fuerte corrió rápido hacia ella, y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

-INUYASHA!- Kagome estaba asustada, pero llego él y la abrazó, protegiéndola. Qué sería ahora de ellos? A donde irían?

No podían ni hablar. El viento era como si los aprisionara y los apretara. Sólo pudieron ver levemente que entraban hacia un agujero negro. Era el fin de todos.

Perdieron la conciencia.

Entraron por aquel agujero negro, que se volvio blanco al pasar ellos por ahí.

Irían al infierno? Todos pensaban que sí. Y apuesto a que ustedes también.

Pero la vida da sorpresas.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola! Qué les pareció?! Les gustó? O no? Jeje :D desearía saberlo con un review. Cualquier crítica o recomendación diganmelo por ahí. Gracias por leer.

Amor para todos.

Keiko Taisho Pattinson Cullen ( jajaja por eso mi nick ;) )


	2. Ser Celestial?

-Me considero una cómica frustrada-

**-Un ejemplo es esta "cosa" llamada capítulo-**

-Tú (señalándolo) cállate, ni siquiera te he presentado-

**-Ja! Como si lo necesitara, yo puedo hacerlo por mí mismo-**

-No, porque ésta es MI historia y no tuya, obviamente-

**-Me secuestraste-**

-No! Tú viniste hacia aquí a molestarme! (lloro) gracias a ese perro rosado-

**-Ey! Coraje no tiene nada que ver! Yo vine porque sé que me necesitas-**

-Admitiste que no te secuestré! Idiota-

**-Ese no es el punto, la cuestión es que Wanda no te quiso prestar a Cosmo así que-**

-Shh! Acaso no sabes que me amenazó si lo contaba! Se nota que te falta un cerebro-

**-No me falta un cerebro, porque ya tengo uno, ja! Boba!-**

-Ya, ya, mejor anda lavando mi ropa, tengo que presentar el capítulo-

**-Claro, como soy tu asistente-esclavo me tratas mal, pensé que serias diferente a Mandy (llora)-**

-Nah, claro que soy diferente, soy mucho más mala MUAHAHA cofcof... vete! (lo golpeo)-

**-Esta bien, pero antes quiero decir que soy-**

-Si, si eres Puro Hueso... a nadie le importa, aunque pienso que te confundieron con Billy (me rio)-

**-Lo dudo, Billy es mucho más-**

-Inteligente que tú! (rio como desquiciada) bueno! Gracias a estas lindas personitas que me dejaron review:

_Crayola Multicolor __**(tienes que reprender a Coraje ehh! Mira a quién me recomendó ¬¬)**_

_Nanda-Ahome_

_Ahome15_

_Kiara Taisho-sama_

_Sakura-chan05_

Sus reviews son como un pago, pero lástima que no es para mí, sino para Doña Inspiración y Don Payasito interior, así que yo sólo soy el objeto que escribe y nada más u_u.

**-Nah, ella también explota a Doña Inspiración y Don Payasito-**

-Oh, acabo de recordar que tengo una máquina moledora de huesos...-

**-Este... mejor sigo lavando tus calzones-**

-Oye! Te descuento el sueldo ehh!-

**-(se ríe) sueldo? Dices sueldo? Ni me pagas-**

-Claro que si te doy un sueldo, sólo que yo lo ahorro para que no lo gastes en cosas inútiles-

**-(rola los ojos) ya, ya, ya... mejor lean el capítulo y dejen a Disfruto-maltratar-personas alucinando con que las vacas no existen...pff...**

Inuyasha y Twilight pertenecen respectivamente a Rumiko Takahashi y Stephenie Meyer.

**Ser Celestial?**

El Meido se abrió y succionó a cada uno, transportándolos a un lugar que ellos no podían imaginar. Cada uno sopesó la situación, queriéndose adherir a algo que pudiera sacarlos de ese lugar profundo y muy oscuro; obviamente como ellos sabían y querían negar, eso ya no tenía salida. Sus cuerpos flotaban casi inconscientes sobre la gravedad cero, y poco a poco la razón se oscureció, al igual que sus visiones y también su cordura. — Y ahí estaba, otro portal que se abrió de la nada, mostrando como laguna el interior de una casa.

******

Los seis cuerpos fueron atraídos, y atravesaron esa capa fina sin dificultad, adentrándose a una realidad muy diferente a la suya. ¿Quién diría que las aventuras de nuestros amigos estaban por empezar?, y realmente ¿Lograrían salir vivos de ahí?— Sus cuerpos se depositaron con suma lentitud sobre una alfombra blanca, reposando cada uno muy cerca del otro, rozándose y aún inconscientes de la situación, y después de un determinado segundo, la nariz de Inuyasha se arrugó levemente y sus párpados temblaron antes de abrirse para dejar ver dos soles dorados.

Asustado se incorporó de inmediato, fijando toda su atención en la enorme sala del lugar. Los muebles y la decoración muy exuberante, todo de blanco... y también ese olor... Era un olor muy diferente, un aroma dulzón y a la vez salvaje... era algo que no tenía que estar ahí. Rugió, tomando la vaina de su espada y casi alistándola cuando sus orejas captaron un movimiento detrás de las paredes blancas.

_'Todo se parece al hogar de Kagome, no... esta casa se ve aún mejor' _Pensó de inmediato, aún muy concentrado en su objetivo.

Entonces un pequeño cuerpo se asomó por el espacio de la puerta. Parecía una niña, de cabellos caramelos y ojos chocolates. Frunció los labios, observando incrédula a la pequeña. Luego volvió a dejar la vaina y dirigió una mirada a sus amigos, inspeccionándolos, dándose cuenta que estaban bien, sólo habían perdido la conciencia, en cualquier momento despertarían. Pero aún así se mantuvo alerta.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— La voz asemejada a campanas resonó muy cerca de él, e inmediatamente volvió a su posición de ataque, mostrando sus pequeños y filosos dientes a la mujer de cabellos rubios y expresión mortífera.— ¿A eso le llamas dientes?— Se burló ella, ensanchando una sonrisa y mostrando su par de filudos colmillos que profesaban el poder de atravesar cualquier textura.

Inuyasha se quedó totalmente sorprendido. Como un ser como ella, pequeña y de apariencia tierna y dulce, que por cierto proliferaba un olor dulzón y acaramelado, tuviera esos colmillos. Y para colmo, mucho más grandes que los suyos. Es decir, no podía asimilarlo. Pero entonces una idea surgió: Era un maligno monstruo disfrazado de niñita buena!

-Muéstrate como eres demonio!- vociferó Inuyasha, volviendo a coger la Tessaiga, preparado para lo que sea.

La niña quito la sonrisa de su rostro y lo miró sin ninguna expresión...

...

Inuyasha esperaba a que enseñara su verdadera cara...

...

Pero vio como la niñita comenzaba a aguantar la risa, para después explotar en carcajadas, que por cierto sonaban muy melodiosas, y mirarlo como si fuera un pobre desquiciado.

Inuyasha no sabía que cara poner, en verdad. Se estaba burlando de él o que!

La tierna niña dejó de reir y se quedó con una sonrisa amable.

-Estás bien? De donde salieron ustedes? Escaparon tú y tus amigos de un manicomio o qué...- dijo mirando hacia el piso, donde se encontraban los demás.

Inuyasha estaba por preguntarle que demonios era un manicomio cuando de pronto la niñita soltó un chillido y comenzó a hacer un sonido de dulzura.

-Pero que cositas tan lindas! Que lindo gatito! Que lindo... zorrito? No importa, que lindos! Y huelen de maravilla- dijo mientras se acercaba y pasaba de largo a Inuyasha, para arrodillarse en el piso y tocar suavemente a Shippo y Kirara.

Inuyasha seguía con cara de "Qué mierda es esto".

Comenzó a hacerse miles de preguntas, cómo: Por qué estaban aquí? Por qué estaban en otro lugar que parecía el futuro de Kagome sin embargo no era su casa? Qué había pasado con aquel demonio raro? Por qué esa niña era hermosa pero a la vez temible? Por qué ella no se sorprendía de su aspecto? Por qué estaba pensando como nunca y no hacia algo para averiguar que pasaba?

Volteó a ver a la chiquilla y lo que veía era ciertamente increíble.

Había acercado su nariz al cuello de Shippo y lo olía como si fuera una fruta o algo así.

Estaba tan confundido/sorprendido que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar rápido.

Un momento... eso eran los filosos colmillos de la mocosa acercándose al cuello de Shippo?

-Oye! Qué se supone que haces! Aléjate!- se acercó rápidamente y comenzó a espantarla con las manos, como si de un mosquito se tratara. Tuvo que admitir que le daba algo de miedo aquella pequeña de actitud dulce y a la vez aterradora. Sólo un poco de miedo. Nada más. Porque él no era ningún cobarde.

La niña lo miró con esos ojos salvajes, mostrando puro instinto y haciendo temblar a Inuyasha.

Bien, no era un cobarde pero esa mirada contrastaba con el aspecto tierno de ella. Era muy perturbador.

Renesmee al ver el miedo en la cara del extraño, reacciono y sus pupilas dejaron de dilatarse para volver a su tamaño normal. Se había dejado llevar por su instinto. Qué mal.

Se separó rápidamente de ellos y comenzó a pensar en cosas desagradables como la comida humana. Agh.

Inuyasha vio en sus ojos vergüenza y pena... Por qué se ponía así? Por un momento se dejó llevar por lo linda que se veía de aquella forma... tan desprotegida y vulnerable.

-Eh... lo siento... el instinto, tú sabes- comentó ella, tratando de ser disimular su pena.

Inuyasha se preguntó de nuevo que clase de ser sería ella.

Ella vio a sus ojos para tratar de ver como había reaccionado respecto a lo que había sucedido, y reparó en algo que hasta ahora había pasado desapercibido para ella. Esos ojos. Dorados. Y eso sólo podía significar algo...

-Qué clase de vampiro eres? Fusionado con un perro? Pero eres vegetariano verdad? Por qué tu cabello es plateado? Por qué vistes así? Por qué-

Inuyasha estaba empezando a marearse de tanta preguntas. Feh! Tenía que ser una niña, toda preguntona...

-Ya ya... para! No piensas atacarnos verdad?- vio como la niña negaba moviendo la cabeza a los lados, haciendo que sus largos rulos bailaran graciosamente. Inuyasha le creyó pues a pesar de parecer peligrosa no tenia un aura maligna, muy al contrario- No sé que tanto estarás preguntando, pero sólo quiero saber que hago yo y mis amigos aquí, que es este lugar- habló precavido y a la vez confundido... tendría que despertar a Kagome, ella sabía entenderse con cosas del futuro, porque eso se parecía mucho al futuro que él conocía.

La niña sonrió aún más... En verdad, no le sorprendía ver a este ser tan raro, con orejas de perro (que por cierto se veían muy tiernas y ansiaba tocarlas pronto) y cabello plateado. Ella misma era una mezcla de dos razas muy diferentes. Era humana y vampira a la vez. Ella sabía que no era normal, pero vivía entre seres que la amaban y se parecían a ella. Sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos, sus mejores amigos... Todo su mundo estaba rodeado de lo sobrenatural. Y la persona que tenía al frente sin duda lo era.

Estaba decidida a responder la duda de aquel joven extraño cuando...

-Ellos ya vienen hacia aquí- pronunció con voz inexpresiva, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y mirando hacia lo que a Inuyasha le pareció era la puerta.

-Quienes! Respóndeme! Acaso si piensan atacarn-

La niña comenzó a reír suavemente. Aquella sonrisa inocente volvió a su rostro. Tendría que explicarle urgente que no pensaba hacerles nada. Ni ella ni su familia. Bueno, al menos ella no...

-Me dirías tu nombre?- preguntó con la curiosidad presente en su voz y ojos.

Inuyasha dudaba todavía de confiar en la pequeña. Pero esa sonrisa lo obligó a casi escupir su nombre.

-Inuyasha- pronunció tan rápido que creyó ella no lo escucharía.

-Inuyasha? En serio? No había escuchado un nombre así nunca...-pronunció ella interesándose más en conocerlo, pero debía alcanzar a su familia antes de que vieran a aquellas personas ahí en su sala.

-Un momento si? Tengo que hacer algo- se disculpó y salió como un rayo. Literalmente.

Inuyasha vio como desaparecía en menos de un segundo, y no sabía que pensar al respecto. Tan sorprendido estaba que no se recordó hasta ese momento de sus amigos y Kagome. Especialmente tenía que despertarla a ella. Preguntarle porqué no le había dicho que existían seres sobrenaturales en su época.

Se acercó a ella, y vio su rostro calmo y pacífico. Ella era muy hermosa, eso se lo había admitido desde hacía mucho... y también había admitido que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. Pero era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no decírselo, y también sabía que eso le hacia daño.

-Kagome, Kagome despierta, maldición Kagome no seas tan floja y despierta, anda- decía mientras la sacudía cada vez un poco más fuerte. Despertarla era una odisea. Una vez lo había descubierto cuando la despertó estando ella dormida en su mullida cama de su época...Auch. Era doloroso recordar eso.

-Mamá, déjame, que Inuyasha se vaya a- murmuró Kagome y antes de que terminara la frase, con la cuál Inuyasha estaba furioso porque sabía estaba a punto de mandarlo a un lugar parecido a "un día con Sesshomaru", abrió los ojos perezosamente y dejo ver sus orbes chocolate.

-Inuyasha- habló con voz pastosa. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si un elefante transparente estuviera sobre ella. Miró a Inuyasha muy cerca suyo con una expresión enojada... "pero aún así se ve muy lindo" pensó, y se separó rápidamente, olvidando aquella molesta sensación sobre su cuerpo.

Se encontraba sentada sobre algo muy cómodo, sentía en sus piernas desnudas la agradable sensación de ovejitas bajo ella.

Miró hacia abajo, y obviamente no eran ovejitas, pero si una alfombra blanca e impecable, con bordados plateados muy finos que daba una elegancia única a ese objeto.

Esto sin duda era el futuro. Pero no recordaba que su casa tuviera un alfombra tan bella, y por cierto tampoco tenia paredes blancas, sillones blancos ni una vista de un hermoso bosque que se podía apreciar a través de unas ventanas tan grandes como dos compuertas.

Sin duda no era su casa. Volteó el rostro para ver que había detrás de ella... Y qué hacían ahí Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara? Ellos no podían cruzar el pozo... trataba de recordar lo que había pasado pero no podía, y estando como estaba, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que gritar muy fuerte.

Inuyasha la había dejado procesar todo aquello que veía, su rostro denotaba una expresión de confusión y sorpresa, cuando entonces, vio como sus ojos se abrían lentamente y sus labios también...oh no... pegaría un grito, y al parecer uno muy fuerte. La conocía lo suficiente para poder predecir aquello.

-Shhh Kagome!- evitó aquel grito tapando su boca con una de sus manos, cuidando de no dañarla –No ves que estamos en territorio desconocido- Dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ella le correspondió la mirada, era cierto, pero estaba aún media aturdida, no recordaba cómo habían llegado aquí ni mucho menos porqué todos habían logrado pasar la barrera del tiempo y el espacio...

La niña de cabellos ondulados y rubios regresó mirando hacia el suelo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-Mejor ya les explicó cuando vienen aquí...- Susurró la pequeña caminando hacia Inuyasha.

Pero susurró tan bajo que sólo Inuyasha pudo escucharla, Kagome aún ni se daba cuenta de la presencia extra en la sala.

-Qué dices? A quiénes te refieres?- cuestionó Inuyasha mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Sólo en ese momento Kagome reaccionó del letargo en el que se había sumergido y volteó lentamente hacia donde Inuyasha miraba.

Y cuando la vio, no supo si se encontraba en el cielo o en alguna dimensión desconocida donde existían seres celestiales como lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

_**Continuara?...**_

**-Tienes alguna maldita obsesión con la ?-**

-Terminaste de lavar mi ropa?-

**-Pff claro! Te demoraste taaaaaaaanto en terminar el cap. que hasta me di tiempo para coser tus** **calzones-**

-Cállate idiota! Has venido a contar mis sucios secretos o qué! No excedas mi confianza-

**-Ya, como sea... y con la pregunta que te hice... qué respondes al respecto?-**

-Nah, sólo me pareció que todo se hace más interesante con la ?-

**-(se ríe) claaaro, y yo soy una alucinación de tu pobre cerebro-**

-Ni dudes de eso-

**-(se queda con cara de WTF)**

-Bueno queridas, se dieron cuenta de porqué me siento una frustrada cómica?-

**-Estoy seguro que sí-**

-Ouh, nadie pidió la opinion del asistente-esclavo-

**-Eres más mala que Mandy-**

-Uf! Pensé que eras más idiota para que te hayas dado cuenta pronto-

**-(Se va cabizbajo y arrastrando su oxidada hoz)-**

-Ay, creo que fui cruel, mejor me voy a consolar al pobre... Gracias por leer el capítulo! Perdonen la demora pero es que el maldito internet (que brillaba por su ausencia)+maldito calor+maldito problema mensual único en mujeres=Doña Inspiración y Don Payasito de juerga (¿?) así que ya saben que lo único que me sube los ánimos son sus hermosos reviews, que es el pago a éstos... (bufo)

**-Maldíganla si no sube el próximo cap. en 5 días!-**

-Oye! Qué no estabas triste! Maldito! Ven aquí! (se va corriendo a golpearlo con el chipote chillón de el Chapulín Colorado)-

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Prometo muchas sorpresas y diversión! Au revoir!

KeiAli y Puro Hueso (si no le doy créditos se quejará a Coraje... y ahora que lo pienso... qué chu...?)

_-Corten! (grita Billy)-_

_-Por fin! Idiotas (masculla Mandy)-_


End file.
